


Tattoos And Scars

by HowlingStilinski



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingStilinski/pseuds/HowlingStilinski
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Derek's mom houses the sheriffs son as a favour. Little did Derek know how close they would become. Little did stiles know how much pain was yet to follow.





	Tattoos And Scars

https://my.w.tt/LfNP1dJhzL


End file.
